conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 New Cambria National Song Contest
The 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest was the seventh running of New Cambria Television's popular annual music competition. It took place over six successive Saturday evenings from 6 November to 11 December 2010. The format for the 2010 contest would be largely the same as that for the expanded 2009 contest. Forty songs competed in four weekly Semi Finals, from which fifteen qualified to the Grand Final Gala on 11 December. A total of 901 song submissions were received, a 16% decrease from the previous year. The shows were co-presented by Jelena Jakupović, hostess of NCT's morning program Today Now, and Noah Kavanagh, presenter of the popular issues-oriented chat show Counterpoint. Both were returning presenters of the contest; Jakupović co-hosted two of the Semi-Finals in 2008 with Christopher Bear, and Kavanagh presented all five preliminary rounds solo in 2009. Jakupović and Kavanagh hosted the 2009 Grand Final Gala together, with Kavanagh filling in for Brad Nivens at the last minute. Blake Underwood directed the contest for the fourth time, having previously done so in 2006, 2008 and 2009. In a notable change to the rules, 2010 was the first year in which contest fans could select four acts to compete in the live shows, by voting in an online qualifier round. The four winners of the online qualifier were added to the thirty-six entries selected by the judging committee. Frazier stated that this change was intended to both allow fans a greater involvement in the contest, and to encourage participation among amateur and unsigned musicians, who would otherwise lack the resources to promote their own talent. Performing the song "Never Again Without You," nineteen-year-old Glenna St. Martin won the contest with 148 points. Cadence in Time, the winners in 2006, took second place with 142 points. Venues In what has now become contest tradition, the John Cabot Concert Hall in The Settlement once again hosted the first Semi-Final. The Settlement has previously opened the contest in 2007, 2008 and 2009. The Grand Final was originally planned to return to Arvant's Brock Carter Memorial Arena, but Arvant instead hosted the second Semi-Final due to a scheduling conflict. Beginning in 2011, cities and venues interested in hosting the contest are encouraged to submit bids outlining their prospective plans. Previously, the contest's organizing committee selected the host cities and venues, who then accepted or declined the invitation. Format The format of the 2010 contest was largely the same as that of the 2009 contest, with ten songs competing in each Semi-Final, from which the three highest-scoring qualified directly to the Grand Final Gala, and the next three-highest received an invitation to compete in the Wild Card round. The voting was 50% televoting/SMS and 50% jury. The Wild Card round featured 12 songs, from which three were chosen to join the 12 direct qualifiers in the Grand Final. The voting in the Wild Card was the same as the voting in the Semi-Finals. The Grand Final featured 15 songs. A slight change was made to the voting in the Grand Final, however; the ten professional jurors used in the 2009 contest were replaced with 10 five-person juries, composed of music industry professionals and based in various locations in New Cambria. An eleventh jury was composed of ten music professionals from around the world. The 11 juries' votes constituted 50% of the overall scores, with the remaining 50% coming from telephone and SMS votes. The maximum possible score under this system was 220 points. The ten juries were based in Alaric Island, Arbory, Arvant, Averytown, Đor, Southport, St. Saviour, Talbot, The Settlement and Woodbridge. Song Selection A total of 40 songs competed in the contest, as selected by a Judging Committee and an online qualifier. Composers, songwriters and performers must all have been legally resident in New Cambria as of 1 June 2010. Semi-Finals *The jury comprised three music professionals who awarded the songs 10-1 points in descending order of preference. The song that earned the highest combined score received 10 points from the jury. The second-highest received 9 points, the third, 8 points and so on down to 1 point. *The viewing public cast their votes via telephone or SMS. The song with the highest number of televotes received 10 points, the second-highest, 9 points, the third-highest, 8 points, and so on down to 1 point. *The three songs with the highest combined jury and televote scores qualified for the Grand Final Gala. The fourth-, fifth- and sixth-placed songs in each Semi-Final received an invitation to compete in the Wild Card Semi-Final. The four lowest-ranked songs were eliminated from the competition. *In the event two or more songs received the same score, preference was given to the song with the higher televote score. Final *The Grand Final Gala featured 15 songs: **Three from each of the four Semi-Finals; **Three from the Wild Card-Semi Final; *Eleven juries provided 50% of the total scores in the Grand Final: **Ten five-person juries comprised of local entertainment industry professionals based in various locations in New Cambria. **The eleventh jury consisted of ten music professionals from all over the world. *The jury members each awarded 10-1 points to their top 10 songs in descending order. *The viewing public contributed 50% of the scores with their telephone and SMS votes. These votes were totaled and assigned points equal to that of eleven juries. Thus, the favorite song from the televote received 110 points, and the tenth favorite received 11 points. International Jury Members Entries NCT accepted entries between 27 June and 6 August. A total of 901 entries were received, a decrease of 16% from the previous year's record total of 1,077. Following a review of all submitted entries, 76 were disqualified because they did not comply with the contest's rules. Therefore, 825 songs were delivered to the organizing committee, who presented a shortlist of 100 songs to the Judging Committee on 17 September. This twelve-member Judging Committee selected 36 of the 40 semi-finalists. Online Qualifier For the first time, contest fans in New Cambria and abroad had the chance to participate in the selection of entries. The Judging Committee selected 36 songs to compete in the Semi-Finals, and the remaining four slots were filled by the winners of an Online Qualifier. On 19 September, ten songs were posted on NCT's website, and visitors worldwide were able to listen and vote for their favourites. Beginning on 27 September, the song with the least number of votes was eliminated each day at 23:00 New Cambria time. The four songs that remained at 23:00 on 2 October joined the 36 semi-finalists chosen by the internal jury. The titles, composers and performers of all 40 songs were made public on 3 October Returning Entrants Several of this year's contestants have competed in previous years. They are: Grand Final Gala The Grand Final Gala was broadcast live beginning at 8:00pm on Saturday, 11 December 2010, from the National Indoor Arena in Southport. Jelena Jakupović and Noah Kavanagh presented the contest, and 2009 contest winner Jake Dunigan performed the interval act. Final Scoreboard Semi-Finals :See article: 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest Semi-Finals 1 "The Things I Should Have Said" received enough votes to qualify for the Wild Card Semi-Final, however the entry was disqualified after the performer, Laura Jane Timmins, made an inflammatory political statement during her performance, in violation of the contest's rules. 2 The original entry drawn in this position, "I Don't Know What I'm Living For" performed by Keith Crowley, was withdrawn the day before the Semi-Final. "Lifeline" was one of the judges' reserve selections, chosen to perform in the event of an unexpected opening in the Semi-Finals. International Broadcasts Since 2007, the contest has gradually been made available to viewers outside New Cambria, beginning with Newfoundland in 2007 and expanding to include all of Atlantic Canada by 2009. Thus far, however, Canadian viewers have not had the right to vote in the contest, as only calls from valid New Cambria-based telephone numbers are counted. In 2010, the contest will be available to certain European viewers for the first time, albeit delayed due to differences in time zones. International locations where the contest will be screened are listed below: * Canada ** New Brunswick (CKCW-TV will transmit the Grand Final with a 30-minute delay) ** Newfoundland and Labrador (CJON-TV will broadcast all six shows live) ** Prince Edward Island (CKCW-TV-1 will transmit the Grand Final with a 30-minute delay) * Heigard (TH3 will transmit all six shows at 19:00 CET the day following their original broadcasts.) * United States ** Maine (viewers in Northern Maine will be able to watch the Grand Final via television signals originating in New Brunswick) Category:New Cambria Category:Events